


Sunny Mourning

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Gordon's dead, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Boots </p><p>(Please excuse the pun in the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Mourning

  "Chaps..."

   Arthur had broken the silence.

   Martin hadn't expected the atmosphere to be so... sombre. Surely they should be dancing on the man's grave. He was disgusting, verbally abusive, generally awful.

   But they weren't.

   Douglas hums, an encouragement for Arthur to continue.

   Martin says nothing.

   "I'm not going to... fill dad's boots... Am I?" He inquires, voice subdued and plain _wrong_.

   "The expression is _shoes_ , Arthur. Fill his _shoes_ ," Martin nit-picks. He shouldn't, he knows he shouldn't, but it's all he can think to say.

   "Douglas says boots..." Arthur mumbled, placing his feet on the chair and drawing his knees to his chest.

   "Well, _shoes_ or boots," Douglas begins, not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice, "I hope you don't. You're much better as yourself."

   Martin watches the brief one-shouldered hug that Douglas draws the man - boy, really - into with an air of detachment. It's like none of this is happening.

   "He was a vile man," He spits, "Why you and Carolyn are sad, I haven't a clue."

   "Martin," Douglas cautions, "Not now."

   "But it's true!" He yells, startling Arthur, "He never deserved Arthur or Carolyn, didn't deserve his money, didn't deserve his position! He was a shit that no one should care about! Arthur, you don't need to fill his shoes; you're twice the person he was."

   "Martin, outside," Douglas orders, Arthur's tears start once more for a reason Martin can't fathom, "Carolyn lost a husband. A vile one, yes; but one she was with for years and the father of her _child_. Arthur lost his father, however terrible he was. You're making the situation worse, so calm yourself outside before approaching either of them."

   There's silence for an agonising moment, before a small chuckle echoes in the back of Martin's throat, "I was just leaving."

   He steps out of the port-a-cabin, and shields his eyes from the sun; what a perfect day for the bastard to die.


End file.
